The telecommunication industry expands very fast, and the wireless telecommunication industry is growing especially rapidly. Every telecommunication company is vying for a larger share of the market. From the telephone system company to the telephone equipment maker and further to the telephone service company, all the sectors of the telecommunication industry are doing their best to win this war.
In the wireless telecommunication field, data can be received and transmitted via the wireless data transmission, such as the current prices of stocks, E-mail, voice mail, information searches and so on. Therefore, a telephone maker not only designs a mobile phone, with the usual characteristics of being light, thin, short and small, but also a mobile phone with pocket personal computer function, dual-way transmission function and internet function.
Mobile phones are thus used not only for traditional voice transmissions but also for data transmission. E-mail and image transmission in mobile phones are increasingly popular.
In addition to wireless data transmission, the mobile phone provides a transmission wire to input and output data and message. The transmission wire supplies voice and data transmission, and further includes the power supply. A traditional transmission wire includes a connector with multiple parallel contacts or an earphone connector. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, FIG. 1A is a traditional mobile phone connector with multiple parallel contacts and FIG. 1B is a traditional earphone connector. The connector with multiple parallel contacts has the functions of power supply, battery charge, handsfree headset, data transmission interface, and peripheral device identification and control. A connector with multiple parallel contacts is larger in size and consequently higher in price. The contact quality of the connector with multiple parallel contacts is sub-optimal, especially when used while in motion.
The earphone connector is compact in size and has a better contact quality. The earphone connector supplies a few functions such as of power supply, handsfree headset, and simple data transmission, but the earphone connector cannot provide the functions of battery charge and peripheral device identification and control.
Hence, the mobile phone maker and users seek a connector which can charge batteries and identify and control peripheral devices, as well as be compact in size and have good contact quality.